L'anneau aux quatre pierres
by Kofy
Summary: Tous les horcruxes ont été trouvés et détruits, excepté Nagini. Le trio fuit Poudlard après avoir trouvé le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. La guerre n'est pas pour maintenant. Non. Pour Voldemort, il est encore trop tôt. Il n'est pas assez fort. Il lui manque l'anneau aux quatre pierres. - Les alliances vont se former. L'anneau doit être trouvé. L'anneau sera le fin mot.
1. Prologue

« Harry. On ne peut pas rester ici. C'est trop dangereux. »

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence. Ici, c'était la cabane hurlante. Premier lieu qui leur était venu à l'esprit ; peut-être pas le plus sûr. Tous les horcruxes avaient été détruits, excepté Nagini. Harry savait que Voldemort avait compris. Qu'il avait _senti _qu'on brisait ce qui l'avait rendu presque immortel. Il l'avait vu, dans sa tête, quand le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle était parti en fumé. Cet homme au visage de serpent qui hurlait, la folie se lisant dans son regard. Oui, ils ne pouvaient pas rester à Pré-au-lard. À tout moment, des Mangemorts pouvaient débarquer. Le trio ne savait pas quels étaient les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres – peut-être avait-il prévu de leur déclarer la guerre. Là, maintenant. Peut-être était-ce finalement aujourd'hui, la fin.

Harry n'espérait pas trop. Harry – et ce même s'il n'en parlait jamais avec Hermione et Ron – était persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas à un combat contre Voldemort. Il était trop faible, et qu'importe l'amour, comme aurait dit Dumbledore. Dumbledore... Sans lui, Harry se sentait perdu. Il n'avait plus personne pour le guider. Il avait mené sa tâche à bien – briser les horcruxes. Il ne restait que Nagini. Mais comment faire, pour l'atteindre ? L'attaquer, c'était attaquer Voldemort. Et il restait convaincu que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de procéder, que ce serait tous les mener à leur perte, et ouvrir grand les portes à un futur des plus noirs.

« Harry », dit simplement Ron, le ramenant à la réalité.

Harry soupira alors, et se leva. Il n'était plus le jeune homme déterminé et fier qu'on avait pu apercevoir un peu plus tôt à Poudlard, à la recherche du dernier horcruxe. Il semblait soudainement fatigué, et plus vieux. Las.

« On va retourner auprès d'Aberforth. On y sera sûrement plus en sécurité. Et c'est le seul lien qu'il me reste avec Dumbledore. »

Hermione et Ron ne dirent rien, se jetant un regard. Oui, ils avaient compris. Eux non plus ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire, maintenant. Après tout, ils n'étaient que trois adolescents. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement puissants. Ils ne possédaient pas la sagesse ou les connaissances de Dumbledore sur leur ennemi. Et c'était sûrement le plus dur à accepter, pour eux trois, lâchés sans pitié dans cette guerre. Il n'y aurait que deux issus : vivre ou mourir. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir. Pourtant, la brune et le rouquin ne regrettaient pas d'avoir suivi leur ami. Parce que Harry était certainement celui qui souffrait le plus.

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la porte de la cabane hurlante, et Harry passa en tête de file, baguette à la main. Il sortit silencieusement, vérifiant qu'aucun Mangemort ne se trouvait ici. Mais il se pétrifia soudainement. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Potter. »

Adossé contre un arbre, bras croisés, Drago était là.


	2. Chapitre 1

« Potter. »

Hermione se mua en statut, en entendant cette voix grave, ce prononcé lent et méprisant. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu, Bellatrix lui gravait un « _Sang-de-bourbe_ » sur le bras. Douloureusement, elle laissa glisser deux doigts sur son avant bras meurtri. Et si elle était là, avec Malefoy ? Et si tout recommençait ?

Le visage de Ron se durcit, voyant l'air livide de Hermione. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Lui aussi, il y songeait. Il en rêvait aussi, de ses cris, quand les Doloris l'atteignaient, s'enchaînant. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire, ne la voyait même pas, ne pouvait qu'imaginer, enfermé dans ce sous-sol. Alors, prenant sa baguette en main, il s'élança aux côtés d'Harry, près à combattre leurs assaillants. Près à crier vengeance. Pourtant, quand il sorti de la cabane hurlante, il constata que le Serpentard était seul. Il ne tenait même pas sa baguette à la main.

« Malefoy, lâcha hargneusement Ron, dégage avant qu'on te pulvérise. »

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se bornant à fixer Harry. Il savait qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient pas, qu'ils aient ou non leur baguette à la main. Néanmoins, il fut étonné de ne pas voir l'insupportable Gryffondor aux cheveux hirsutes avec eux. À peine avait-il eu le temps de s'en réjouir que la jeune femme pointa le bout de son nez dehors, s'avançant aux côtés de ses deux amis. Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil. Son attitude avait changé. Son regard était dur, noir. Presque impitoyable. Sa bouche était pincée. C'était troublant, de voir Hermione comme cela. C'était troublant, de sentir cette aura, cette force qui semblait émaner d'elle. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle paraissait si petite, si terrorisée. Drago sourit. D'un sourire froid.

« Je dégagerai une fois que vous m'aurez écouté. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé par l'attitude de son ennemi. Celui qui avait toujours cherché à lui pourrir la vie, celui qui avait rejoint le clan des Mangemorts, celui qui cherchait probablement à les mener droit dans un piège. Il réfléchit alors à toute vitesse : le figer, et fuir tous les trois, jusqu'à chez Aberforth ? Prendre ainsi le risque, si Malefoy était finalement accompagné d'amis Mangemorts cachés, de briser la couverture du frère de Dumbledore ? Harry ne savait plus que faire. Il se sentait pris au piège. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais pourraient-ils seulement se défendre si plusieurs sorciers les attaquaient ? Non, c'était impossible.

« Écoute-le, Harry. »

Se fut Hermione qui le sorti de ses sombres pensées. Il la regarda alors, étonné. Il aurait pourtant pensé qu'elle aurait été la dernière à vouloir parler avec Malefoy, après ce qu'elle avait subit, après la lâcheté du blond, qui n'avait fait que regarder sa tante torturer la Gryffondor. Mais Hermione ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Si elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, à leur vieil ennemi, pour ne rien avoir fait, elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Qu'il les avait déjà protégé, en déclarant ne pas reconnaître Harry. Qu'il n'était pas le seul embarqué dans cette histoire, que tenir tête à Bellatrix, c'était mettre en danger sa famille. Hermione savait qu'entre ses parents et une ennemi – une Sang-de-bourbe – le choix n'était pas compliqué.

Ainsi, comme d'un accord commun, les quatre sorciers rentrèrent dans la cabane, silencieusement. Drago s'adossa à nouveau, contre le mur, et le trio lui fit face, leur baguette toujours à la main. Ils s'étaient placé de façon à se trouver face à la porte. Que ce soit un piège ou non, qu'ils aient peu de chance ou non, il ne fallait pas négliger ce genre de détail, qui pouvait tout changer.

« Baissez vos baguettes, lâcha Drago dans un soupir, las. Et écoutez-moi, sans m'interrompre. Vous n'imaginez même pas combien il est dur d'aller voir des ennemis pour leur demander de l'aide. Ouai, Weasley, grince des dents autant que tu veux, menace moi autant que tu veux avec ton bout de bois insignifiant, ça ne sert à rien. C'est pas votre peau que je veux ; c'est sauver la mienne qui m'importe. »

Le Serpentard s'affaissa alors un peu plus contre le mur, comme par avance éreinté de son discours. Hermione sourit alors, ne se préoccupant pas de son ordre, et l'interrompit. S'il venait leur demander de l'aide, il n'y avait qu'une raison à cela.

« Tante Bellatrix aurait-elle été punie par le Seigneur pour avoir laissé fuir le trio, et aurait expliqué que son cher neveu n'avait pas reconnu Harry, ce traître ? »

Hermione fit preuve d'un cynisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle semblait moins douce qu'avant, plus fougueuse. Peut-être que la guerre change. Peut-être que la souffrance rend grinçant.

Drago ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait touché juste. Et il n'y avait rien de bien sorcier à cela. Personne n'a le droit de trahir Voldemort.

« J'ai pas envie de passer par quatre chemins. Je n'adhérerais jamais à votre cause. Je suis pas tout blanc, je ne le serais jamais. Je n'ai pas changé. Vous savez pertinemment que j'ai des idées qui vous révulseront toujours. Je ne partage pas vos idéaux sur le Sang. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de rester pour toujours aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lâcha Drago.

- Donc tu défends ta petite vie, affirma Hermione.

- Bien sûr, rit jaune le Serpentard. Comme chacun, comme toi, comme Potter, comme Weasley. Me faites pas croire que vous ne vivez que pour les autres. On défend tous sa peau, avant toute chose.

- Ta gueule, Malefoy ! Explosa Ron »

Et en l'espace de quelques secondes, le roux était sur le blond, le bloquant contre le mur, sa baguette fichée sur son cou. La haine transcendait dans les yeux de Ron. Une haine pure, flamboyante. Il était à cran. Il n'en pouvait plus, de cette fouine, de ce mange merde qui ne voyait toujours que sa petite personne, encore et encore. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, tentant d'apaiser son ami. Il comprenait ses sentiments. Mais blesser Malefoy ne leur apporterait rien. Alors Ron s'écarta lentement du Serpentard, et alla s'adosser contre le mur, à l'opposé des autres. Drago le regardait avec dégoût, ce traître à son sang qui osait poser les mains sur lui.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Sans moi, sans ce que je sais, vous crèverez tous, leur lança-t-il, en se tournant vers Harry. Et toi, Potter. Toi, tu ne tiendras jamais contre le Seigneur. Tu n'es rien, à côté de lui. Tu es faible. Pour l'instant. »

Il sourit, satisfait d'avoir piqué la curiosité de cet idiot de Gryffondor. Leur soi-disant sauveur. Ce maigrichon sans personnalité, qui était perdu sans son bon vieux Dumbledore, et qui serait mort depuis bien longtemps sans la banque de donnée qu'était Granger.

« Les Mangemorts ont une nouvelle mission. On ne parle que de cela. D'un anneau. L'anneau aux quatre pierres. Celui qui aiderait à rendre le Maître plus fort, et à te liquider, Potter. Cet anneau décuple les pouvoirs d'un sorcier. Il est dangereux.

- Redis ça, Malefoy ? Le coupa Hermione. Tu as parlé d'un anneau ? »

Hermione était pâle, déroutée.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est question de l'anneau que les fondateurs de Poudlard ont façonné ?

- J'en sais rien, Granger, grinça Drago. Tu crois qu'on me tient au courant de tout, depuis ce jour avec Bellatrix ? »

Hermione réfléchit, se murant dans un silence inquiétant. Sourcils froncés, elle se dirigea vers son sac, et fouilla longuement, balançant de nombreux objets par terre. Harry se détourna d'elle pour fixer à nouveau Malefoy.

« Et pourquoi tu nous transmettrais une information aussi capitale, Malefoy ?

- Parce que, crois le si tu le veux, mais sa force me fait peur. S'il devient plus fort, je le sais, notre monde sera horrible. Et je dirais même, plus égoïstement, que ma vie en tant que serviteur du Maître sera horrible. Je ne vois pas comment m'en sortir sans pactiser avec vous. »

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répliquer qu'on ne pouvait aucunement lui faire confiance. Qu'il était vicieux, égoïste, qu'il portait la Marque. Qu'il ne voulait pas de lui pour combattre. Mais Hermione le coupa net, l'appelant : « Harry ! Viens voir ! »

Alors Harry s'approcha d'elle, et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il remarqua qu'elle avait sorti le livre de contes que Dumbledore lui avait laissé.

« Cet anneau, on en parle, là, regarde ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil, lisant en diagonale le conte. Et au fil de sa lecture, ses traits s'affaissèrent. Son regard s'assombrit. Alors c'était cela, hein. C'était cela, le destin qui lui était réservé ?


End file.
